


[niorb]涨奶

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *ABO产乳前提
Kudos: 6





	[niorb]涨奶

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO产乳前提

在范近来一个月涨奶涨得厉害，偏偏回归之后又是连着三周的美国巡演，穿习惯了宽松的上衣，这次电台乍一换上紧身的白衬在范又有点不习惯了。  
珍荣本就细心，直播时就已经注意到在范偷偷解开了衬衣胸口的两颗扣子，他不是不知道其中缘由，自己的Omega难受他当然不能以Alpha的名义勒令他扣上，难能可贵，珍荣作为Alpha时占有欲总是对理智甘拜下风。  
“啊…为什么扣子解开了…那个是因为，衬衣有点紧。”  
在范软软的声音飘进耳朵，珍荣才把视线从远处收回，顺着对话抬手去捂紧恋人的领口，默契不过如此，两只手在在范柔软的胸肉上短暂交叠，珍荣习惯地拍了拍翘着嘴角放回自己腿上，视线盯着在范整理衬衣的手和衬衣下白皙的胸口。

现在珍荣终于将肖想已久的一对双乳拢在掌心揉捏，在范的衬衣只被解开三颗扣子，珍荣辅一上车就把这件紧身的衬衫扒开褪到手臂，露出人最骄傲的宽肩和此时最为诱人的胸。珍荣抬起头轻吻着在范的喉结让他放松，熟练地释放着浓度适宜的信息素，车途短暂，珍荣只想帮忍痛一晚的恋人稍作释放。  
粗糙的掌心向上推着微微胀起的胸脯，指尖在白皙乳肉上留下红色的指印，拇指轻轻在人深色的乳晕周围打着转。在范的身子敏感地颤抖着，婉转的呻吟闷闷消散在街道热闹的吵杂声中。  
“哥，委屈你忍一下了。”  
珍荣的手挪到了在范的后腰，指尖摩挲着腰窝放松紧绷的背肌，后者相当适用地将手搭上了珍荣的肩，周身扩散开淡淡的薄荷甜味就是最好的回应。  
Alpha望着自己的Omega眼尾笑出两条褶子，眼里的喜欢浓成了最甜的蜜，就这么凝视着对方，珍荣含住了在范左边的乳肉，比他用手摸的时候还要柔软，却又有着女性没有的弹性，小颗的乳首在珍荣嘴里被反复舔玩，灵活的舌尖撩拨够了硬挺的乳首就开始绕着敏感起了颗粒的乳晕打转。珍荣直直盯着在范，将恋人享受的，难耐的，疼痛的，舒服的表情全部纳入眼底，手指伸进了人为了忍住呻吟不断开合的嘴里，Omega情动地含着人两根手指，模拟着吞吐人性器的样子将整根手指都缠绕打湿，珍荣眼色一沉，Alpha施虐的本性就这么被激出来了。  
干脆将空着的手揉上在范被冷落的另一边胸部，指尖按摩着硬挺的乳首和饱满的乳肉，嘴里又舔又啃，信息素在浓烈的情欲中交缠，珍荣能听到在范加速的心跳声，更能感受到身体的兴奋。  
“唔…荣儿…疼…”  
在范吐出珍荣湿漉漉的两根手指在他耳边示弱，身为Alpha无法体会男性Omega妊娠期开奶要受多大的苦，明明是为了让在范哥不那么难受的…  
珍荣垂眸权衡着，揉了揉在范的耳根哄：“哥，我帮你吸出来就不疼了…”  
在范乖顺地将憋的通红肿大的乳首再次送到他嘴边，用口型比着“轻点”，珍荣勾起嘴角，指尖轻轻揉了揉便再次连同乳肉也一起含住，饱满柔软的嘴唇按摩着在范的乳肉，口腔用力吮吸到腮帮子都瘪下发出“啾啾”的声音。  
“哼嗯…啊…痒…”  
随着在范闷闷的一声呻吟，珍荣的舌尖卷进了第一滴咸涩的奶水，Alpha的本性被完全激出来，珍荣就着在范此起彼伏的呻吟贪得无厌地吮吸着小小的乳首，直到那肿起的乳肉都消下去一半，舌尖也再尝不出奶水的味道，珍荣才放开了被吸到发红的乳肉。  
在范的眼眶红了，嘴角却亮晶晶的，胸脯被齿痕红印和津液布满，不一样大的两边胸乳昭示着Omega的身体还未恢复正常。  
珍荣用满是在范津液的手指捏起另一颗乳首，压着人的臀肉向自己肿胀的胯间摩擦，不出意料腹部也被一团硬物抵住，在范抖了抖肩膀将衬衣松松垮垮地穿好，双手揽住珍荣的背，胸口紧贴人的脸，闷闷耳语：  
“哥好像又开始不舒服了…我的Alpha知道怎么治好吗？”  
珍荣没有回答，只是在下车前侧头吻上了在范暴露出的腺体。  
是薄荷甜奶的味道。


End file.
